


Not Just Photogenic

by anatsuno



Category: lotrips
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Podfic Welcome, videography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I could try to pick up where Cesare left off. Beta by the lovely Chevauchée.<br/>(Very slightly edited upon import in 2010.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Just Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Photogenic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1994) by Cesare. 



> I thought I could try to pick up where Cesare left off. Beta by the lovely Chevauchée.  
> (Very slightly edited upon import in 2010.)

Elijah lowers his mouth to Dom's collarbone and licks a wet trail from there up his neck. His hand in the trousers finds purchase and patters fingertips on Dom's length after a brief squeeze. All considerations for looks forgotten, Dom leans back in the office chair and breathes in deep, lifting his pelvis invitingly, one hand roaming in circles on Elijah's back.

Lij takes his hand back out to unbutton Dom and his eyes raise explore and revel, up Dom's torso and neck to his chin and smile and crinkled eyes... It's such an openly admiring look that Dom suddenly isn't sure he can stand the heat and he turns to look at that perfect 'O' shaped by Lij-on-screen.

"So beautiful," Elijah says, and he turns to the screen too as if comparing both views trying to decide which is hotter. He gets up to snake fingers into Dom's trousers and pulls to get them off boxers included, prompting for another lift of hips that Dom gives gratefully.

Dropping the bundle of clothing away Lij turns the desk lamp a bit, shining its light on Dom's lap, a little further away from his eyes. Relieved of the glare Dom smiles, extends a hand to trace Lij's neck softly, caressing still when Elijah drops to his knees and licks up Dom's cock; caressing until it freezes him and he just exhales in a rush, a ragged 'oh fuck' leaving his mouth as his eyelids drop.

It's one of those things he just has to watch, though, a moment where Elijah's looks count ohsomuch, because his fair cheeks hollowing just so around the nearpurple head of Dom's cock on the upstroke, _that_ is a damningly irresistible sight, what with the glint of blue under his eyelashes and god, yeah, would you just look at him...

Elijah almost smirks, leaving Dom breathing fast and his wet cock shivering of loneliness and want, mouthing it off long enough to say "Oh yeah, you look hot" before starting again, fingers pressing slightly behind Dom's balls and taking him deep all smooth wetness.

Later on Dom will have to concede that even grainy and underlit (the desk lamp wasn't enough), sound and movement make the recording far more exciting than any still photograph ever was.

It's porn, pure porn, real candid with Dom not even aware of the webcam, let alone that it also records sound.

He doesn't mind having been set up all that much, not when his mind reels back this flutter of Elijah's eyelids or that flush at the base of his neck... Some views are definitely worth catching for posterity, yeah.


End file.
